Broken
by Ashallyn
Summary: Rin is fed up with trying to work out his relationship with Makoto.. It is obvious Makoto loves Haru.. or is he not? Warnings inside


**A/N: I wanted to write a sort of dark story about them but this came out...**

**Warnings: Angst/Suicidal Rin**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Free!**

* * *

Their relationship was strictly one without any romantic emotions.

They were just friends with benefits.

Makoto was using Rin to get over his unrequited love for Haruka, but Rin's feeling was another matter all together.

He loved Makoto and he knew that making that offer to him would break him but he wanted to pretend like Makoto cared for him at least half as much as he did for Haruka.

Makoto loved Haruka.

That's the truth and it will never change.

* * *

Rin looked out of the window and sighed.

'I will end this today.' he thought to himself.

He couldn't go on pretending like everything was perfect when it obviously wasn't.

All this was killing him inside.

He felt like the world was laughing at him because he only wanted for that certain person to love him.

It was time for him to stop pretending and face the cruel truth.

_He could never have Makoto._

_Never..._

He was stupid enough to think this could work out.

As the bus came to a stop he sighed and stood up.

He had called Makoto a while ago and told him to meet him at their old elementary school. In front of that pool, that tree he had so many memories about.

When he was close to the meeting place his step faltered.

He was afraid to do this.

Afraid to let him go.

But he needed to do it for both.

Taking in a sharp breathe he walked up to the green eyed boy.

Said boy turned and looked at him with that usual gentle smile on his face, which hurt Rin's heart only by seeing it.

"Oh Rin there you are... You know you scared me with this urgent call." he inspected Rin's face and frowned. "What's wrong? Did something happened?"

Rin shook his head negatively and looked over to the tree.

He turned his red eyes to meet Makoto's green ones and finally found the courage to open his mouth.

"Let's end this." was the only thing he said.

Makoto's eyes widened and all traces of that once gentle smile were gone.

"W-what are you talking about Rin? Why all of a sudden?"

Makoto was really confused with Rin's behavior the past few days. He was sensing something was wrong with him but now he understood why.

Rin looked away not wanting to look him in the eyes, he knew that if he looked in them he would falter.

No he had to do this.

"I am just not into it anymore. I grew bored of you." he voice was firm.

Not waiting for Makoto's reply he turned his back to him and was ready to walk away when Makoto's hand gripped his wrist.

He was spun around and Makoto grasped his chin making him look into his eyes.

"Do you really mean that Rin? Are you sure that's what you want?"

Rin had never heard Makoto's voice so serious and it almost made him take back his words but his head reminded him the reason he was doing this.

"Yes I meant what I said." he slapped the restricting hand that was on his chin and glared at those lovely but sad green eyes.

'Don't do this. Don't look at me with those eyes. It hurts. A lot.' Rin's brain was running on overdrive but he managed to conceal it from Makoto.

"We are done. Get over it. We had our fun, now its time to end this. You c-"

His voice was cut by a hard slap on his cheek that made his eyes sting with unshed tears.

"You think this was 'fun'? Maybe it was for you but n-"

Rin covered his mouth to stop him.

'I don't want to hear it.. Shut up..' he couldn't say those words though.

"Just leave me alone. We are finished. Go confess to Haruka for all I care."

He turned around and started running, not caring where exactly, just running away from those eyes.

The tears he was holding back all this time were now running down his cheeks endlessly.

His heart was broken.

_He was broken._

'I should have never made that offer.' was the only thing in his mind.

* * *

He didn't realize he was running towards Samezuka until he saw his dorm room's door.

He opened the door and blessed the gods that Nitori was away visiting his family for the weekend.

Rin walked to the bathroom in the room, forgetting to lock the door.

He looked around for something and when he found it he smiled.

He knew very well what he was going to do. He could never live without Makoto so there was only one solution.

The razor in his hand shone in the dim light as he cut his wrist deep enough for the blood to start running.

* * *

**Makoto's POV**

He was running towards Rin's school.

He had a really bad feeling about all this.

Just before running away from him, Makoto saw that dangerous gleam in Rin's eyes.

'He is going to do something stupid.'

As he run up to Rin's dorm room he noticed that the door was slightly open.

He walked inside the room and closed it behind him.

"R-rin?! Where are you?"

He looked around and noticed the door to the bathroom was open and was that Rin on the floor?

His breathe was caught in his throat and run to the bathroom.

Rin was laying on the floor, eyes closed and with a deep cut on his wrist.

He looked around and found a towel, he grabbed it and knealed beside Rin.

He tied the towel around Rin's wrist as tight as he could and took him in his arms.

Rin was pale but his breathing was almost normal.

Makoto thanked every god there ever existed that he was just on time.

He lifted himself up with Rin in his arms and walked out of the bathroom, he walked to the bunk and layed Rin on the bottom one.

"R-rin? Can you hear me?" he shook Rin's shoulder who slowly fluttered his eyes open.

Rin smiled warmly at him.

"I must be dreaming right? Oh wait.. Am I dead?" his voice was as low as a whisper.

Makoto slapped him for the second time that day but a lot softer this time.

"Why did you do that Rin? Why did you try to..." his voice broke as some tears run down his cheeks.

Rin's eyes widened and he finally realized this was reality.

"What are you doing here Makoto?"

Makoto's eyes were looking into his, digging holes. He sat on the bed beside Rin and sighed.

"Rin tell me the truth... Why did you said this? Why did you try to take your own life?"

Rin tried to look away but Makoto grasped his chin to stop him.

"Because I am fed up. I can't keep my feelings hidden anymore. It hurts me knowing that you only have eyes for Haruka. Come on laugh at me."

Makoto's eyes widened.

"What are you talking about? I only love Haru as a brother. Did you seriously think I would do all these things with someone I don't love? I kept telling myself that you would see me and not Haru but it seems I was mistaken from the beginning."

Rin's breathe was caught in his neck.

"Y-you mean t-that you.."

Makoto nodded knowing very well what Rin was saying.

"Yes you are the only one for me Rin. You feel the same right?"

Rin opened his mouth to answer but was stopped by Makoto's soft lips on his.

The kiss was full of emotions and sweet. Like no other Rin had ever had before.

They stayed like that for a bit longer and then Makoto touched his forehead on Rin.

"Please don't ever scare me like that again. Next time just talk to me. Don't jump into conclusions by yourself."

Rin let out a sigh and closed his eyes with a smile that touched his eyes.

A smile only meant for Makoto.

"Sorry.. I was stupid... I love you Makoto."

there was silence for a bit and then came the reply.

"I know. I love you too Rinrin."

* * *

**A/N 2: I fixed some mistakes that were pointed out to me.. Sorry for that.. I was writing this after 3am so its natural... Also if you want me somehow to continue this just review and i will consider it..**


End file.
